


I’d take you to a dance in our living room

by crimsonswirls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: Birthday card to very special friend."I’d come to you and I’d take you to a dance in our living room. I’d sing to you even if I couldn’t hold a note anymore."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciissi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciissi/gifts).



> Happy 35th Birthday to my fair lady, Ciissi!
> 
> You don’t deserve unbetaed artwork but here it is anyway! Because you have been talking about Viktuuri!wedding, here’s some art with Viktor wearing both, engagement and wedding rings. <3
> 
> The artwork was loosely inspired by 'Aleksanteri Hakaniemi - Etsi mut' which gives me weird Yuuri-vibes… Catchy song which’s lyrics I translated pretty loosely below along with the link to the song itself.

 

 

 

 

>   
> 
> 
> **[Aleksanteri Hakaniemi - Find me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWMORrWt_Yw) **
> 
> I’m seeing you over there,  
>  on the spot with a sticky floor.  
>  I could disappear with you,  
>  already before last call.  
>  And first kiss would taste like addiction  
>  I’d become intoxicated from your lips.
> 
> You would loan my shirts  
>  and we’d reminisce together the past  
>  when we were lost  
>  and couldn’t stay still.  
>  You would look always the same in my eyes  
>  But I need to warn you
> 
> I’m so messed up,  
>  that could you keep up with me?  
>  I’m so messed up,  
>  you’d have no idea what there’s to come.  
>  And could you leash me to your bed,  
>  when I’m trying to escape my dreams?  
>  Finders, keepers, please find me.  
>  Please find me.
> 
> Even when years go by nothing would change,  
>  We’d be the same what we were when we’d be younger.  
>  If you couldn’t see me from afar,  
>  I’d come to you and  
>  I’d take you to a dance in our living room.  
>  I’d sing to you even if I couldn’t hold a note anymore.  
>  Even if we’d be slow  
>  we’d keep up the same pace.  
>  Chanel no.5 would take me back in time;  
>  You’d still look the same in my eyes,  
>  you should get that.
> 
> *repetition of verses*


End file.
